landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Land Before Time Wiki/Fanfiction/Secret Love
Ducky and Petrie begin to fall in love with each other after secretly crushing on each other for over a year. However, as the Great Valley discourages interspecies relationships, the Swimmer and Flyer try their best to keep their newfound relationship a secret out of fear of being permanently banished. The story was written by DiddyKF1 and published in the summer of 2017. The story was later rewritten for the Gang of Five's fanfiction challenge prompt for February 2019. FULL STORY CAN BE FOUND HERE: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12598315/1/Secret-Love Chapter List Prologue: Are we really meant to be? -Ducky sits alone by the river one night and wonders if she and Petrie are meant to be together. At the same time, Petrie is wondering about the same thing as he looks down at the Great Valley from the ledge in front of his cave. Chapter 1: Uneasy Feelings -Ducky wakes up one morning feeling rather nervous about being with Petrie after having strange yet happy dreams about him, leaving her mother to become suspicious about her odd morning behavior. Petrie simultaneously wakes up after having pleasant dreams about Ducky, and he begins to act strangely around his family, making his mother suspicious as well. Chapter 2: Close but Not Quite -Ducky and Petrie exchange an awkward, nervous greeting before they reminiscence on many of the happy times they have had together. Chapter 3: Hearts Do the Talking -As the Gang play around the Great Valley, Littlefoot, Cera, Chomper and Ruby begin to feel suspicious about Ducky and Petrie, as the Swimmer and Flyer behave very abnormally when they are close together. That evening, after everyone else has gone home, Ducky and Petrie sit by the river to watch the sunset, and they confess their love for each other and share their long-awaited first kiss. Chapter 4: One Fun Morning -Petrie cleverly decides to make a surprise appearance at Ducky's nest, to the Swimmer's delight. The two end up having the day to themselves by sheer luck, as Cera is forced to babysit Tricia, Chomper and Ruby have gone bug-hunting, and Littlefoot is spending the day with his grandparents. Throughout the morning, Ducky and Petrie engage in childish, romantic activities while hiding underneath a bush next to the river. Chapter 5: Under Pressure -Ducky and Petrie watch another sunset while sitting on a small rock next to the river. Before long, Littlefoot meets up with them, and he tells them that he spotted them kissing by the river, much to their horror, but he promises not to tell anyone. Although they are relieved, the pair know that their mothers are still an obstacle to overcome, particularly Petrie's. The two reluctantly agree to inform their mothers about their secret relationship, hoping it won't lead to dire consequences... Chapter 6: Mothers' Reactions -Ducky and Petrie reveal to their mothers that they are in love with each other. To their surprise, both mothers are accepting of their kids' love for each other because it shows how strong their hearts are at such a young age, even though they are of different species. Their mothers also agree to keep their children's relationship a secret. Chapter 7: Happy Times Ahead -Ducky and Petrie joyfully inform each other that they have gained their mothers' support for their relationship. Meanwhile, Mama Flyer meets up with Mama Swimmer, and they discuss ways to support Ducky and Petrie's relationship. Chapter 8: Looking For Paradise -Cera, Chomper and Ruby resume their worries over Ducky and Petrie, as the two are again acting abnormally around them, and Cera is beginning to demand for the truth. When the others go home, Ducky and Petrie's mothers arrive to take their children to a well-hidden place they think will be a great hideout for their romantic fun... Chapter 9: A Date to Remember -Ducky and Petrie stumble upon a cave-like area in the middle of a forest not far from Littlefoot's nest, which their mothers found for them, and the two spend a romantic evening together in their new private paradise. Chapter 10: The Sky is Crying -A thunderstorm arrives in the Great Valley, and rain begins to pour in torrents, leaving Petrie feeling devastated that his day is ruined before it has even started. Meanwhile, Ducky is sad that Petrie can't come out to play because of the rain, and she comes up with a plan to brighten up his day: a surprise visit. Chapter 11: To Tell a Sharptooth -With the Bright Circle back out, and Cera going out with her father, the Gang are back to playing their favorite games. With Chomper and Ruby begging to know the truth about Ducky and Petrie's odd behavior in recent days, the pair reluctantly tell them and Spike that they are in love. Chapter 12: Wisdom and Romance -Ducky and Petrie spend another evening in their secret forest cave hideout, while Littlefoot has a chat with his grandparents. Chapter 13: Pink Forest -Strong winds are blowing in the Great Valley, but that doesn't stop Petrie from trying to find a special love gift for Ducky! A surprise awaits him as he accidentally stumbles into a long-forgotten gem of the Great Valley: Pink Forest, and meets a friendly Threehorn by the name of Sparkle. Chapter 14: Rescue Goes Awry -Just as Petrie has found his love gift for Ducky, the winds begin to toss him all over the sky. His mother and friends attempt to rescue him, but the odds turn against them as the Flyer ends up being blown towards a very familiar place... Chapter 15: Black Rock -Petrie and his mother fall into Black Rock after a failed rescue attempt. Petrie has injured his wing just as badly as he did the last time he fell into this place, while his mother has twisted her foot. Despite their injuries, the Flyers are determined to find their way out and get back to the Great Valley. Meanwhile, Ducky is distraught over Petrie's disappearance and receives warmth and comfort from her mother while she waits for the Flyers to return. Chapter 16: Reunited -Petrie and his mother return home from Black Rock, and Ducky receives a special gift from Petrie. Chapter 17: Beautiful Adventure -Petrie takes Ducky on an adventure to Pink Forest, and they meet up with Sparkle. Chapter 18: The Story of Pink Forest -Sparkle tells Ducky and Petrie her story about Pink Forest and why it became a forgotten place. Chapter 19: Playful Romance -After collecting pink tree stars from Pink Forest, Ducky and Petrie return to their secret hideout to enjoy their most romantic night yet. Chapter 20: A Day Out with Family -Mama Swimmer and Mama Flyer invite Ducky and Petrie to go with them on an all-day nature walk around the Great Valley, and the two kids are in for a very good time with just their mothers around with them. Chapter 21: Sinking Sand -Hyp, Mutt and Nod spot Ducky and Petrie kissing, and this leads to trouble with a very particular pool of sinking sand. Chapter 22: One Tough Morning -While their mothers try to put some sense into Hyp for the sinking sand incident, Ducky and Petrie finally go back to playing with their longtime friends, although, unknown to anybody, things are about to take a very bad turn... Chapter 23: Secret Slipped -Topps has discovered Ducky and Petrie's secret, and the kids' day turns into one of sheer horror! Chapter 24: Home or Not? -Ducky and Petrie struggle to prepare for a hearing that the Longnecks and Threehorns have agreed to hold that will determine their fates. Chapter 25: The Day to Dread -The day of Ducky and Petrie's trial arrives, and the two kids feel no better than they did the previous day when the truth came out. Chapter 26: The Hearing -The hearing is held in the Rock Circle, and Ducky and Petrie reluctantly tell their story of how they fell in love to the Great Valley's entire leafeater population. Chapter 27: Objection -Just as it seems that all hope is lost for Ducky and Petrie, Chomper steps in at the last moment to turn the tables against Topps. Chapter 28: Final Verdict -The Longnecks and Threehorns reach their final decision concerning the fates of Ducky and Petrie. Epilogue: A New Family -Fifteen years have passed. Ducky and Petrie are now married and are about to have their first child. Character List *Ducky *Petrie *Littlefoot *Cera *Spike *Chomper *Ruby *Mama Swimmer *Mama Flyer *Grandma and Grandpa Longneck *Daddy Topps *Tria *Ducky and Spike's Siblings *Petrie's Siblings *Hyp *Mutt and Nod *Hyp's Father *Mutt's Father *Tricia *Mr. Thicknose *Guido *Swooper *Kosh *Great Valley Civilians *Pterano OC's *Sparkle - The creator and guardian of Pink Forest. *Waterwind - The son of Ducky and Petrie who hatches in the epilogue. MENTIONED ONLY: *Rinkus and Sierra *Littlefoot's Mother *Sharptooth *Bron *Ruby's Parents *Ducky's Father *Petrie's Father References to Past Events The Land Before Time *In the prologue, Ducky has a flashback of the time she and Petrie first met. Ducky later brings up this moment again several times during the story, including the hearing, as she says it was during the Gang's trek to the Great Valley when she first developed a crush on Petrie. *After Sparkle finishes telling the story of Pink Forest, Ducky and Petrie tell her their story about their trek to the Great Valley, and how they, along with Littlefoot, Cera and Spike, drowned the Sharptooth, even including the fact that Petrie nearly drowned with him. The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure *The pool of sinking sand that Ducky and Petrie fall into after being bullied by Hyp is the same pool from the second movie. The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire *Petrie reveals that he first began to develop a crush on Ducky after the Gang found her in a cave in The Mysterious Beyond during the seventh movie. The Good Inside song is also featured in Petrie's flashback during the hearing. *Pterano makes an appearance in the epilogue, and it is revealed that his five-year banishment sentence for the Stone of Cold Fire incident had long since expired. The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water *When the rainstorm hits the Great Valley, Petrie laments over not being able to go outside in the rain because of the risk of his feet getting wet, which in turn would allow him to catch a cold. *Petrie starts off the You're My Heart, You're My Soul song by tapping on turtle shells with sticks as if he was playing drums, in much the same way he did to start off the Imaginary Friend song. The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers *Towards the end of chapter 3, while Mama Flyer is giving Petrie some motherly love by telling him how special he is, among the things she mentions is how Petrie changed the Day of the Flyers forever by simply being himself, and that to this day she still feels so proud of him for that memorable day. *When Petrie lashes out at his siblings during the rainstorm, he mentions that they picked on him numerous times while they were practicing for the Day of the Flyers. The Canyon of Shiny Stones The Days of Rising Waters *Petrie expresses his hatred for thunderstorms by mentioning how one particular storm destroyed his family's previous home. The Hermit of Black Rock *Midway through the story, Petrie is again blown to Black Rock by a strong wind current after a failed rescue attempt by his mother and friends, and he again injures his wing after landing roughly. *Petrie and Guido's accidental trip to Black Rock is mentioned a few times. Trivia *The song that Ducky and Petrie sing towards the end of chapter 21 is based off You're My Heart, You're My Soul, a song released in 1984 by a German pop duo, Modern Talking. *Despite the fact that this story focuses primarily on Ducky and Petrie falling in love with each other, there are a few moments that involve very brief romance between Littlefoot and Cera, who are also married in the epilogue. Additionally, Chomper confesses during the hearing that he fell in love with Ruby. *Petrie's father is mentioned several times, and Mama Flyer's speech during the hearing reveals author DiddyKF1's theory on what happened to him... (According to this theory, Petrie's father had informed to his mate, Mama Flyer, that he was intending to find a safer place for them to live, much like Littlefoot's father, Bron had done. The day after Petrie and his clutch mates hatched, early on in the events of the first movie, his father left to start his journey to find a better place for his family. Sadly, just one day into his trek, he was attacked and killed by a Sharptooth. One other dinosaur, possibly another Flyer, had witnessed the murder from afar, and later informed Mama Flyer of what had happened. She became very distraught over her mate's demise and became very attentive to her children from then on.) Category:Fanfiction Category:Ducky Fanfiction Category:Petrie Fanfiction